O Estado de Nirvana
by PPrallon
Summary: "Nada mais lhe fazia sentido.Nada nunca fez sentido.O nada começou a fazer sentido quando ela se foi."


**O estado de Nirvana**

_Há muito tempo atrás você se sentia vivo  
>Agora somente o vazio enegrece sua vida.<br>__**Stratovarius – Dreamweaver **_

O sol raiava e se impunha, ultrapassando as finas camadas de cortina. Blaise abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sentindo os olhos arderem com o contato de um fino raio de luz, fechando-os logo em seguida, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Claro... A garrafa de firewhisky estava na beira de sua cômoda, com apenas uns centímetros restantes.

Com uma força de vontade inacreditável, ele se levantou da cama, equilibrando-se no dossel para não cair com a tontura que veio forte, assim como a incrível vontade de vomitar todo seu estômago de uma vez. Respirando fundo, ele abriu os olhos mais uma vez para a claridade, deixando suas íris se acostumarem com o reflexo do sol.

Memórias da noite anterior lhe atingiram, enquanto a passos controlados, ele ia até o banheiro conjunto com seu quarto, sentido seu estômago criar vida própria e se revirar em sua barriga. No meio do caminho, resolveu correr, para não ter mais uma sujeira em sua 'humilde' residência.

Por um milagre de Merlin, ele não tropeçou nas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, que formavam uma bagunça completa; fazia semanas que ele não organizava aquilo que chamava de _casa_, talvez por não ter sequer a coragem de abrir a janela, deixar ar puro entrar, deixa a vida tomar-lhe nos braços...

Abaixou-se no vaso e despejou ali todo o seu "jantar" de ontem – um _hot dog _da esquina em que ele morava. Junto com tudo isso, vinha o choro compulsivo e quieto de todos os dias. Era rápido e intenso, assim como fora a passagem dela por sua vida... Oh, ele nunca se esqueceria!

Ali, naquele vaso, despejou tudo que tinha em si, enquanto seus joelhos o sustentavam no piso frio e branco. Branco como havia se tornado a sua vida: o branco que decidira não se misturar com mais nada, e ser apenas a solitária cor da tela não pintada de sua vida.

As lágrimas corriam em desespero por seu rosto marcado de tristeza, caindo junto com cada golfo forte seu, que já não saia mais nada a não ser o liquido viscoso. Por minutos sua situação era deplorável de se presenciar, até que tudo que havia em seu estômago jazia agora no vaso; abaixou a tampa e sentou-se no chão, sem ao menos dignar-se a lavar a boca.

Tirou a roupa e obrigou seu corpo (um peso morto), a se lavar. Enquanto a água escorria por sua pele, ele se lembrava que dia era hoje: o casamento de Pansy Parkinson, sua eterna amada – intensa, rápida, e infelizmente passageira. As lágrimas já não mais desciam desesperadas por seu rosto, e, enquanto ele lavava sua boca, os olhos fitavam o teto, em lembranças perdidas do dias passadas com a garota de olhos verdes, como o brasão de sua casa.

Ele se esfrega no desespero de não pensar que ela casaria com o seu melhor amigo; sentia a pele negra avermelhar-se com o movimento repetitivo, enquanto os olhos mais uma vez enchiam-se do líquido salgado.

Nada mais lhe fazia sentido.

Nada nunca fez sentido.

O nada começou a fazer sentido quando ela se foi.

Saiu de seu banho, enrolando-se numa toalha perdida em algum canto, enquanto pegava suas roupas e colocava num cesto lotado de roupas sujas. Ele ao menos se importou.

Parou em frente a um espelho quebrado, que quase não refletia nada por estar todo embaçado. Passou a mão por lá, tomando algum cuidado para não passar em alguma parte quebrada. Pela primeira vez, em dias, olhava-se no espelho, e ali via a face de um cara sem chão, desolado, falido: barba por fazer, olheiras enormes, cabelo grande, mal parecia àquele aristocrata que pertencia à nobreza Slytherin de Hogwarts... Aquele que andava de forma pomposa com os dois melhores amigos: Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson.

Passou a mãos pelos cabelos, vendo as gotas pingarem dos fios longos. Desceu suas mãos para os olhos fundos, fechando-os, sentindo seu toque que se molhava com as lágrimas que voltavam a descer. Por fim, passou a mão em sua barba por fazer, que demonstrava que ele já não ligava para mais nada... Pêlos grossos se formavam ali, enquanto ele sentia uma sensação áspera ao roçar ali. A aspereza de sua vida!

Olhou-se por uma última vez no espelho quebrado, ainda com as mãos na barba grande. Em seu íntimo, uma força dizia que ele deveria reagir e esquecer esse amor insano. Voltar à vida, abrir as janelas de seu coração para a luz que havia no mundo... Mas essa parte era tão pequena, em relação à parte que lhe dizia que não valeria à pena voltar a uma vida sem seu amor – ou melhor, com o seu amor nas páginas de jornal, em todos os lugares, como a Sra. Malfoy.

Deu as costas ao banheiro e trocou-se em seu quarto de forma mecânica. Não, ele não se trocou para sair, apenas colocou um novo pijama, deitou-se mais uma vez na cama desarrumada e revirada por lençóis, se encolhendo de forma fetal como um bebê.

E ali, mais uma vez ele entrava num estado de nirvana completo, no seu mundo de sofrimento. E ali, ele continuaria sua depressão, e continuaria a 'viver', se é que se pode falar assim... Mas por fim, ali ele continuaria a ter as memórias de quando Pansy Parkinson lhe pertencia, por meio de garrafas de firewhisky e reflexões divagantes.

**fim.**


End file.
